


陷阱

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 人外, 无知觉, 蜘蛛丝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 某个屑弟弟见死不救，救下来还酿酿酱酱对无知觉老哥动手动脚的故事有尼惨男注意





	陷阱

维吉尔醒过来的时候，满目的苍白。他挣扎着想要移动。但发现这是徒劳。他身上感觉到被什么东西紧紧束缚着，不是其他的，而是全身都是这样的感觉。  
他回想起自己和但丁在处理邪恶之树的烂摊子的时候分开了，无意间掉落到一个地下世界的洞穴之中，那里都是白色的蛛丝。自己不断的劈砍着那些碍人的玩意，可谁知道这是一个单纯的陷阱。  
还好这次不是蒙德斯，维吉尔感觉到严重的窒息感，他自己觉着在同一个地方栽了两次已经够蠢了。那些大蜘蛛在这里做着陷阱，邪恶之树的力量让他们发疯，或许是对于尤里森魔力的尊重他们并没有对已经成为他们猎物的维吉尔动手。相反不断的通过蛛丝给他补充魔力。他回想起来自己似乎在这里好几天了。  
但那种感觉维吉尔并不觉着好受，严重的窒息感和拘束感让他动弹不得，加上这些来自地底的蜘蛛分泌的液体将他的神经麻痹着。更加雪上加霜。  
他感觉到那些怪物正在围着自己和阎魔刀。他只有愤怒，他的幻影剑因为被蜘蛛丝限制着魔力无法发动。他只能是稍微扭动自己的身体，让他好受一些。  
但愿自己那个愚蠢的弟弟能够找到这里。  
“你他么把我爸弄到哪里去了。”  
年轻的恶魔猎人质问着但丁。他是维吉尔的孩子，但丁也着急，自己老哥分开之后没有了踪迹，哪怕是微弱的力量他都感受不到。  
“你要我去哪里找？是你老爸自己瞎跑啊，你知道的他喜欢独来独往。我本打算看着的结果他就不见了。”  
“或许他被困在某个地方出不来吧，或者有那种可以控制人行动的怪物。”  
“嗯？”但丁想到了什么，看着尼禄说道。  
“小鬼，陪我去那里的地下世界看看。”  
但丁知道，在同样的问题上，维吉尔经常会栽，他身体的年龄和心理上的差距过于巨大，以至于有时候，但丁还以为他是个十多岁的刚成年的孩子一样。  
“地下世界？”尼禄有些疑惑他看着但丁问道。  
“你老爸怕是又栽在同一个问题上了。”说着，但丁压低声音说道。  
“你可真是个蠢货啊，老哥！”  
俩人在维吉尔失踪的附近寻找着洞穴，但丁仔细观察着，附近出现的怪物早已经被清理，但这里还有着恶魔的痕迹。  
“附近好像比上次来要多很多蛛网啊。”  
“蛛网？”但丁注意到，这附近似乎多了很多蜘蛛的痕迹，那个怪物他很熟悉。那是很久之前的记忆。  
“唔……但丁。这王八蛋到底是什么东西啊。”  
但丁注意到尼禄的绯红女皇被蛛网缠住。身上也被捆着同样的东西，恶魔的气息越来越明显。随着一声枪响，但丁身后一只巨大的蜘蛛魔物倒在地上。  
“小鬼，不要用刀对付他们，近身上去会被他缠住的哦。”  
“切，原来还得用湛蓝或者机械手来解决么。”尼禄顺手用湛蓝玫瑰将绯红女皇上的蛛丝给破除赶紧。年轻的恶魔猎人身上还还有着这东西。  
“真他么恶心。”尼禄清理完身上的蛛丝，对于自己差点成为这些家伙的猎物，尼禄是心有余悸。然后他反问道。  
“你怎么这么清楚这个啊。”  
“以前有个和你一样的家伙也被他们这样弄过。”  
“谁啊？蕾蒂，特蕾西？”尼禄问道。  
但丁只是笑笑接着表情又严肃起来。  
“看来它们还有很多甚至在这里深处，走吧，小鬼。”但丁说着先行一步向着地底跳下去。  
“老混蛋，等一下！”尼禄也跟着跳了下去。  
维吉尔这几天都是半睡半醒的状态，再次醒来依旧是满目的白色，或许是那些怪物畏惧自己的力量，便选择用限制魔力的办法将他困在这里。  
而他感受不到阎魔刀的气息，显然自己被移动到了别的地方，他感受不到任何的魔力，殊不知自己被困在一张限制魔力的网上。上面携带的魔力不断刺激着维吉尔敏感的神经。  
“嗯……”他开始挣扎，但被限制住行动。他的衣服早已被那些液体腐蚀掉，窒息的感觉再次传来。他回想起自己是怎样被这些怪物玩弄的。  
他们用这些蛛丝慢慢包裹住自己，他的眼里充满着愤怒。阎魔刀被放到一旁他够不着，幻影剑也被那些带有压制力的蛛丝压制得使用不了。  
“嗯……”那些家伙将自己的肢体插入到维吉尔的身体之中，液体不断输入，很快，维吉尔感觉不到自己肢体的存在。  
显然是被麻痹了。渐渐地他的眼睛里只有了朦胧的看得见光的苍白。维吉尔感受到自己被放到一张巨大的网上，身上的蛛丝以及网的束缚让他更加动弹不得。  
该死的是，那些家伙每天都还会用那些液体问候着自己。  
该死的但丁！快点过来啊。  
“呼，这里的这些东西还真够多的，小鬼，快点我感觉到深处有那么一些微弱的气息了。”  
“深处？”尼禄有些疑惑，一路上小小的蜘蛛的幼崽不断的出现。他们不断使用枪械进攻着。  
“王八蛋的还有多少啊？”尼禄不断吐槽着这些蜘蛛和蜘蛛丝。忽然他感到了什么，对但丁说道。  
“我好像感觉到，阎魔刀的痕迹。”  
“在哪里？”但丁抬头一看，那些怪物朝着一个地方走去，但丁他们顺着这些怪物的痕迹移动过去。  
“他们对于斯巴达的力量还是很崇拜的啊，哪怕是这些低等的恶魔。”但丁和尼禄躲在岩洞后面，那里阎魔刀上缠着蛛丝但是正主还不在这里。  
“我感觉这里还有更深的地方，最近几日我打到的蜘蛛也还算蛮多的。”  
“尼禄，这里交给你了。”但丁说着就跟着那只巨大的蜘蛛走了。  
这里还有一个更深的地方，但丁想着，他将自己的手枪准备好。对着外面就是开了一枪。  
“嘿，伙计。你可是抢了我的东西哦。”  
巨型的蜘蛛怪物自然没有理会但丁，对着但丁就是喷射过来，但丁一个机灵躲开了。  
“我可不是我那个笨蛋老哥，伙计过来呗。你的恶趣味该给我玩玩了。”  
红衣的恶魔猎人仗着狭小的空间不断跳跃吸引着怪物的注意，蜘蛛丝围满了整个洞穴。这也限制了怪物的移动。  
“那么，addios！”但丁说着变换出自己体内的大剑，将这个巨型的蜘蛛魔物一分为二。  
“所以应该就是前那个限制着魔力的地方了。”但丁说着，双枪拿出的瞬间。对着那些蛛网射击了起来。  
“笨蛋老哥，你在里面么？”但丁说着，显然子弹并没有太大的用处。他使用自己的魔剑但丁，果然还是劈开了一个小口子而已。他透过那个口子看到的是一张巨大的蜘蛛网，上面还有着一个茧子一样的东西在微微颤动着。那张网限制魔力的作用很厉害。下面的几个东西在不断移动着，但丁仔细观察着这一切。  
这里似乎被限制住了魔力的发挥，或者说着本身就是一个温床。但丁明白自己该干什么。他剑继续劈开，然而厚实的蛛网依旧只是让这个口子稍微扩大一点。  
那个小鬼还没过来么。但丁想着，那几个小怪物还在不断织着网。没有发现但丁的存在，而但丁则是继续窥视着里面。  
维吉尔感受到但丁的存在，他知道对方或许还没有办法进来，被限制的身体无法移动。  
“老哥，快想想办法啊。”但丁心说着，但尼禄那个小鬼还没赶来，他只得是继续用剑强行将那些蛛丝给撕开。但密集的网行成的巨大的阻力让但丁很是头疼。他强行用魔力将网给撕裂成一个巨大的口子，但里面的东西在不断压制着自身的魔力。  
维吉尔感受到但丁就在身边，那些小家伙对于子弹还是很好应付的。不过这张大网却让但丁犯了难。周围的抑制力，但丁必须离开。  
“对不起，老哥你还得忍一下。”但丁说着显然他知道自己的老哥听到这句话的时候肯定很生气。但残留的液体告诉但丁，现在这家伙得在家里躺上几天才行了。  
“那我必须离开这里远一些，至少能够发动阎魔刀把这些给切开。”说着但丁走到外面这个时候尼禄赶了过来。顺手扔过一把阎魔刀。  
“老混蛋接着。”  
但丁接住阎魔刀对着身后划上几道痕迹。在收刀的那一瞬，整个压制的力量完全消失。  
“小鬼，在这里等我一下。”说着但丁走了进去。脱下自己红色的风衣给此刻全身没有一处遮挡的维吉尔披上。  
“现在感觉怎么样了？”看着身上包裹着白色液体头发耷拉下来的维吉尔，但丁问到。  
“糟透了。”维吉尔说着阖上眼睛。  
再次醒过来的时候，维吉尔在事务所的房间里，他的身体暂时因为毒液的作用动不了，而身上则是被但丁换上新的睡衣。  
“真是糟透了。”他稍微睁开眼睛就发现但丁出现在自己身边。  
“但丁……”维吉尔叫着但丁，暂时失去知觉的身体让他感觉很不好，他看了一下时间，此时已经是入夜。但丁身上还残留着汗臭味以及披萨的味道。  
“走开……”维吉尔自然讨厌但丁身上的味道，想要挣脱。但因为没有知觉而作罢，这时。但丁贴了上来，他的胡茬触碰着维吉尔的脸颊，引得维吉尔只得将头转过去。  
维吉尔知道接下来的几天都会是如此，他现在恨不得用阎魔刀开一个任意门逃走，而他注意到，但丁已经把自己的衣服解开。  
“虽然你没有感觉，但你的身体不得不说，很诚实呢。”说着但丁就是将维吉尔的手拿起勾在自己的肩膀上。维吉尔这才注意到自己那泛着红晕的手臂。  
“愚蠢……”维吉尔把眼睛闭上，身上没有任何的感觉，不过那肉体间撞击的声音还是让维吉尔意识到什么。  
但丁现在真正不断的试探着维吉尔的世界。那两个世界的连接处，粘稠的蜜水不断流出。  
“嗯……看来你被那个怪物调教到连反抗都不会了么？这可……不是你啊……老哥。”  
“闭嘴……嗯……”  
维吉尔象征性的用声音来表示自己的感受，他被蜘蛛的毒液麻痹着的身体，此时开始不断颤抖起来。  
“因为习惯了……所以才这么熟练么。”说着但丁加大了自己的力度。维吉尔感觉不到这一切。他愤怒的盯着但丁。  
“愚蠢……但丁……”他小声说着，注意到自己的大腿在抖动这，而但丁的小腹上也是被喷溅沾上了液体。  
“有哪个笨蛋和你一样，在同一个地方……栽了两次啊。”但丁说着，将维吉尔的臀部抬得更高。虽然知道现在对方感觉不到，但这样自己会舒服一些。  
“住口！嗯哼……”  
但丁知道维吉尔现在正在表达他的不满，这样对于但丁反而是更加具有吸引里。他的脑海彻底被本能占据了头脑。他撕咬维吉尔身上那些敏感的地方。因为他知道这样他的身体会更加诚实起来。  
而维吉尔把头埋进枕头之中，他不想看见现在的自己。任由但丁摆布着，而不知不觉中，他觉着是一阵的眩晕。  
“但丁……”维吉尔说着，但丁却没有四号停下来的意思。相反是继续加大力度。  
“愚蠢，但丁愚蠢……”说着维吉尔把眼睛闭上不再去过问。直到眩晕的感觉结束，他睁开眼睛，看着但丁。但丁帮着把维吉尔的衣服穿好，而这时但丁注意到了身后的幻影剑。  
“You shall dieeeee！”维吉尔用沙哑的声音说着但丁被幻影剑词重要，顿时鲜血直流。他顺势就倒在床上。  
“怎么了，出什么事了？”被巨大的响声吸引过来的尼禄看到了但丁的惨状，又看着躺在床上的父亲，便有些好奇走了过去。当他注意到床上的一片狼藉的时候，再次予以但丁一个重击。  
“你这个王八蛋”尼禄说着，抱着半睡半醒的自己的父亲离开了房间。


End file.
